


A Gift From Above

by wonderemogirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Pretending to Be Gay, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderemogirl/pseuds/wonderemogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have decided to have a child of their own after getting married. This is the story from the moment Harry goes into labour to Hamish growing up and leaving home. (Lots of Parentlock fluff). NO smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift From Above

Chapter 1-

It was a damp, dark evening and the air was humid. All was quiet in Baker Street until the shriek of a young woman echoes through the December night. 

“AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH” 

“Sssshhhh Harry it’s okay I got you…” 

Harry, John’s older sister, was a short woman with natural bleach blonde hair, which was layered down to her shoulders. As she clung to the mantel piece on top of the fire place in 221B, her bluey-grey eyes were framed by her smudged heavy makeup. Her slightly shorter younger brother clasped her upper arms, as he attempted to move her to the empty sofa that he and his lover usually lay on. 

“AHHHHH JOHN I’M HURTING SO MUCH…*GASP*…I CAN’T MOVE!”

“Harry, look at me, I need you to get comfortable okay, trust me I’m a doctor. Thank you. I called the ambulance the minute your waters broke; they are on their way I promise. Sherlock will meet us there.” John cupped his sister’s cheek and whispered, “It’s all going to be okay…” 

Suddenly, the door to the flat burst open and a team of paramedics rushed in single file and lay a stretcher down on the floor. John let two of the medics lay Harry down, while he stood back completely and utterly shocked by the reality of what was happening. In all his years of being a doctor, nothing could have prepared him for what was happening in front of his eyes. After a long nine months of waiting, his sister was finally giving to his and Sherlock’s baby. As he followed, in haste, behind the stretcher, a smile broadened across his worn and tired face.

Chapter 2 – 

John was paced from one side of the small waiting room to the other. He constantly checked his phone every few seconds to see if Sherlock had contacted him. The lack of Sherlock’s presence was playing tricks with his mind, and even though he had seen and assisted with several different women in labour, the idea of it actually happening in his life made his brain fill with doubt, fear and confusion. John’s military strengthened muscles tensed when someone put a hand on his shoulder, but when the familiar warmth of a shallow breathe reached his neck, his body relaxed into the tight embrace of his lover. 

“You’re late…” John’s voice cracked into a whisper as he tried to speak, so he let Sherlock’s mind deduce the rest of his sentence by his body language or heart pulse or aesthetic appearance or whatever the consulting detective did to make himself so amazing.  
“John I’m sorry, there was traffic and the cab had to take a detour and and and…*sigh*…is she okay?” 

As John looked up at the flushed and slightly panic stricken man behind him, he realised Sherlock, the usually cold, disconnected man he fell in love with, was actually expressing emotion. This rare occurrence had last happened when Sherlock had proposed, to the ex-army doctor, in the middle of Angelo’s Italian Restaurant, two years ago. The two men stood in silence gazing into each other’s eyes, lost in the moment of stress and anxiety, when a nurse came out of the delivery room. 

“Doctor and Mr Watson-Holmes?” 

“Yes.” Said Sherlock as he instinctively used his advantage of height to step in front of his small John, as if to manifest a human shield, to protect his husband from anything that might hurt him. 

“Congratulations, you have a baby boy and your sister is absolutely fine Doctor Watson-Holmes, there were no complications during her giving birth.” 

John sighed in relief and as he turned around Sherlock’s tight waist, he was certain he saw tears in his central heterochromia blue and green eyes. 

“Would you like to see your son?” Asked the kind hearted nurse. 

“Yes, yes we would…” John beamed, now that all the fear and anguish had flown away up to the heavens, where it had seemed his son has come from. 

Chapter 3 – 

Hamish Siger Watson-Holmes. Born Monday 12th December 2016 at 23:09, at St Bart’s Hospital, weighing 7lbs 8oz.

As Sherlock cradled his new born in the crook of his toned arm, singing softly the words to the song “can you feel the love tonight…” John drifted off in the arm chair next to his sleeping sister’s hospital bed. Looking down at the bundle of joy that had just entered Sherlock’s world, he started to notice genetic features that Hamish had received from both families. He had a mop of dark brown curly, wild hair and the central heterochromia from the Holmes side of the family, but also the cute little nose of Watson’s. A single tear rolled down Sherlock’s cheek and for that single moment in time he could not believe why Mycroft used to tell him “sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side”. 

Chapter 4 – 

It was Christmas Eve in Baker Street and snow had started to flutter down past the ebony coloured window frame of 221B. Whilst Greg and Molly walked arm in arm towards the flat, they could see the silhouette of Sherlock playing his violin through the frosted pane of glass. Molly smiled to herself as she read the note Mrs Hudson had pinned to the wreath on the door. 

“To all of our guests, come straight upstairs, we await you, my little Christmas angels…love Mrs H x” 

Greg chuckled and held the door open for Molly to step inside first. As the couple wondered up the steep set of stairs leading to the Watson-Holmes household, they could hear a melody of strings playing “silent night”. When Greg opened the door, they entered while clapping their hands to applaud the detective for his joyous musical talent. 

“Oh hello you two love birds, would you like any mulled wine? I made it myself you know.” Chirped the fragile voice of Mrs Hudson, whilst carrying a tray of half full glasses.

“Don’t mind if I do Mrs Hudson, it’s not every day I get offered a drink by someone, but then I do work in a morgue…” Molly laughed nervously.

There was an awkward moment of silence in the lounge of the flat until John coughed.

“Now wouldn’t you like to have a cuddle with your God Parents Molly and Greg, Hamish?” Interjected John, who stood up and passed over the blanket parcel to Greg, who looked down adoringly at the cute baby in his arms. 

“So has Sherlock broken to the innocent child that Santa Clause is a fake?” The Detective Inspector winked at the Doctor. 

The room erupted into a chorus of laughter. Even Sherlock was laughing Molly thought to herself. Maybe coming out was the best thing the mysterious man had ever done.

*****

A couple of hours had passed and the new Father’s had put little baby Hamish to bed. Once he settled and was fast asleep, they left the room, but double checking the baby monitor twice on the way out. 

Upon entering the lounge again, John looked back at the dark room he had left his son in. Sherlock rested a firm, bony hand on John’s broad shoulders and smiled at him, which was his silent way of saying “he’s going to be okay love”. They joined the others sat at the coffee table. It was almost perfect, they were surrounded by the ones who cared and loved for them the most. Greg tapped his glass with his fork he had been using to eat Mrs Hudson’s Christmas pudding. 

“Fill up the wine Mrs Hudson I’m going to make a toast! Sherlock, when I first met you, you were a waster, a druggy, a bum and a complete bastard, but now I see you and you’ve matured and grown to love. John, my friend, I have known you for less and yet it seems I’ve known your sassy arse forever! But what I’m trying to say is…you two will be the best fathers and will raise Hamish to be an intelligent but caring boy. I can say on behalf of the rest of us, congratulation and good luck.” 

Mrs Hudson wiped away her sniffles, with her patterned handkerchief, just as the clock struck midnight. 

“Merry Christmas everyone and a happy new year!” 

The sound of glass chattering their rims filled the room and the noise of general chitter chatter was in full swing once more. 

Chapter 5 – 

As the months flew by, Hamish grew to look more and more like his daddy, Sherlock. Even though he was only eleven months he was tall enough to be at least one year old. Hamish still kept his baby born fluffy dark brown hair which had just thickened and the glow of his eyes had become more prominent. The only visible feature of his pa, John, was his cute little nose, which Sherlock persists it reminds him of a hedgehog! 

Sherlock and John were relieved as Hamish was actually developing early. He could already run from one side of the lounge to the other and was fluent in his unique baby language.  
However one day will always be a classical moment in Hamish’s upbringing that will last a life time. It was a warm day, considering it was Halloween and Sherlock had bought Hamish, John and himself Halloween costumes to take Hamish trick or treating. Since John was obsessed by the Hobbit films, Sherlock got John a Bilbo Baggins costume and a dragon to match that he could wear, while Hamish was dressed to look like Harry Potter. 

When John had finshed the dishes from the dinner he had made (this was a recent thing as he didn’t want Hamish to live off takeaways like his parents before him) and had put Hamish down on his play mat, while he went to get changed, and left Sherlock to watch over their son. As normal, when Sherlock had to take care of Hamish, he would drift off into a dreamland of awe and stare at him with a loving look only a father could give, and that’s when it happened…

“Der…der…der…”

“Mish was that you!” 

Hamish giggled, just like a Watson, and proceeded to say his new word “Der…der…der…” 

“John come quickly I think Mish is trying to say Da!!!” 

“Hang on love I’ve got my head stuck! And of course he’d say da I care for him most days and its special when you come home!” 

John came rushing in to the lounge and stood marvelling his precious baby wizard. 

“Der…der…der…”

“Not quite Mish, Da…go one say it Da…” John persistently corrected.

“Der…mer….mer….murder!” 

John’s face fell with disappointment and almost anger, while Sherlock had to hold back laughter, as Hamish grinned in complete triumph. 

“I don’t bloody believe it,” John sighed “he couldn’t have said pa or da could he like a normal child.”  
Sherlock couldn’t hold in his laughter anymore, he got out his IPhone and text Graham (or was it Greg?), Molly, Mycroft, Harry and his parents. 

Chapter6 – 

It was December 12th again! However this time the snow had begun to fall early. Sherlock sat up in sheer excitement of his son being one today! He kissed John’s neck, while he was fast asleep next to him.

“Sherlock…five more minutes please…” John mumbled and groaned.

“You weren’t saying that last night love” Sherlock winked “come on Mish is one today! He’s got to open all his presents and play in the snow like in his favourite film Frozen!”

John stirred, squinted a few time for his eyes to adjust with the darkness and started directly into his partner’s eyes.

“Sherlock when I first met you, you would never wake me unless there was a case and now you feel the need to wake me up every ten minutes cause of our little wizard. What has happened? Is your mind turning ordinary?” John teased and pulled at Sherlock’s wild curls. 

“Of course not John, I just have found a new love in my life, which I never knew was missing.” 

They stared longingly into each other’s eye and John made the first move to kiss his detective passionately, but Sherlock jumped onto the bed and pounced on to the floor to get his pyjamas on. He spread open the velvet curtain, before John could object, and had a pillow thrown at him in return for his gesture. 

“Alright Sherlock, I’m up, gather his presents together and bring him downstairs to the lounge, I’ll blow up the balloons and make the pancakes.” 

Sherlock darted off out of the bedroom and into Hamish’s in a flash, just like he was catching a criminal. This made John chuckle to himself.

“Oh Sherlock what have you become…” 

Chapter 7 –

“WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!!!” 

“Huh…Hamish what are you…*yawn* doing? You’ll wake up pa.”

Hamish picked up his rucksack, threw it over his back and ran around the bed reaches for the curtains and swung them open, letting the glow of the streetlight stream through. 

“TIME FOR SCHOOL DADDY TIME FOR SCHOOL YEAAAAAHHHHH!!!” 

Sherlock took his little boy’s hand and sat him on his lap. Hamish ruffles Sherlock’s hair and smiled the biggest smile he could fit on his face, making him look like the Cheshire cat. The stone hearted detective melted a small smile back and whispered…

“Look Hamish, I know you’re very excited about school, but it’s still night time…listen the owls are out, the streetlights are on…no one goes to school at this time of the morning, its 5 o clock.” 

Hamish’s smile slowly faded and he hung his head. Sherlock held his son in his arms and stroked his hair. He couldn’t bear to see Hamish like this. 

“Okay just this once, get your uniform from out of your wardrobe and meet me in kitchen when you are ready to get dressed. I’ll make you some pancakes as a treat.” 

“YAY!!!”  
*****  
The sun was starting rise by the time Hamish had gathered all of uniform pieces and had put his slippers on the right feet. 

“Daddy? Is my school big?” Hamish questioned while tilting his head over to one side. 

“Well not really but it will seem big to you because you are short like pa!” Sherlock teased as helped Hamish pull his jumper on over his head. 

“Daddy? Do I have to wear this jumper it’s itchy! Pa’s jumpers are soft and cuddly but these aren’t.” Whined Hamish as he started pulling on the end of the sleeves. 

“Yes you do Mish. Doctor’s orders.” John stepped through the lounge and into the kitchen wearing Sherlock’s navy blue dressing gown. Hamish stifled back a laugh. “What is so funny wizard Mish?” 

“You look like a goblin in muggle clothes, hehe” 

“Do I really? Well that’s okay I will use my goblin magic to tickle you forever!” John said as he stepped closer to Hamish.

“NOOOOO!” Hamish yelled as he ran back upstairs to hide. 

“Morning love.” Sherlock mumbled as he gave his lover a quick peck on the lips. “Don’t worry; he’s going to be fine. He is going to make plenty of friends John.”

“How do you know that Sherlock? We don’t, I just don’t want him bullied that’s all.” 

“Oh love, he is too much like you to not make friends. He is kind and caring towards other people. Remember when he met Fran, Molly’s niece, they played for hours, sharing toys and playing wizards and witches together.” 

“I guess…” John said rather unconvincingly. 

A brightly coloured purple flash ran past the two men and threw himself on to the arm chair. Hamish spread his body of the arms and shouted…

“IS IT SCHOOL TIME YET?!”

Chapter 8 – 

Silence. This was something John had not heard in years. Just as he let the sound of vibrations coming from the washing machine send him into dreams of Sherlock…

*BANG* 

The sound of a car back firing was enough to trigger John into a flashback of war and pain. He clutched the scar on his shoulder as he fell to his knees off the sofa and on to the cold floor beneath him. John couldn’t cope, he knew what he had to do. Picked up phone. Speed dial 1.  
“Sh…sh…sh…Sherlock….” 

*****

Sherlock’s mind went blank after John hung up. His mind palace filling with muddled half thoughts.  
{Is John hurt? Is John in danger? Where is John? Moriarty? NO! JOHN!!! THINK SHERLOCK THINK!!!}

Sherlock takes in a deep breathe through his nose and fills his lungs with air. 

{Okay…calm…John said he would text if he left the flat…so taxi to 221B…no lots of traffic…run…takes half an hour…text John first…John sounded out of breathe…so not in pain…running? No not enough space…scared? Yes…fears; spiders – no, heights – no, war – maybe, loud noises – yes!...flashback!!!}

Sherlock’s fear made him panicky. The front door was locked. *SMASH* Sherlock knocked the door down. 

{Must get to John!}

The door to their family abode was open. Sherlock skidded across the carpet on his knees and cradled his John in his arms. 

“Sssshhhh love I’ve got you…don’t worry…I will never leave you…ever…ssshhhh…” 

“S…s…sherlock…”

“Don’t speak my love…I’m here forever…” 

John starts to cry into Sherlock’s navy blue scarf and clutches his nails into Sherlock’s slightly toned back. 

“Sherlock…I…I’m fine…” 

“John, I’m the doctor now, not you. Let’s get you into bed.” 

“But…H…Hamish…” 

“I will pick him up from school I promise.” Sherlock reassured John who drifted back off into the land of dreams. 

*****

Hamish snuck back into 221B with Sherlock. Sherlock sat him down on his lap in Hamish’s arm chair and ran his hand through his son’s messy locks. 

“Now Mish, your pa isn’t very well at the moment. He just needs some rest and love okay?”  
The six year old tilted his head to one side in thought (this was becoming a habit, Sherlock had noted) then nodded in agreement. 

“Good. So Mish I would like you to sit and complete your homework please, while I try and cook dinner for us all. How does that sound?” 

“Perfect daddy. Will pa get better soon?” 

“Yes he will Mish I promise.” 

Sherlock planted a kiss on top on Hamish’s smooth forehead. Then placed him down on his arm chair and passed him out his maths workbook. 

*****

“Mish, dinner is ready!” Sherlock called up the stairs to his son’s bedroom. Nothing. “Hamish?”  
*YAWN* Sherlock creeps into his room to find not only a peacefully sleeping John, but a curled up Hamish, cuddled up to his doctor, his blogger, his lover. Maybe caring wasn’t a disadvantage afterall…

Chapter 9 – 

The weather was boiling and the sun was shining through the Baker Street window. Hamish was lying across his arm chair with his hands put together like he was praying. His eyes were shut made him have the appearance of being asleep. 

“Come on Hamish, you can’t turn into your daddy just yet.” Molly exclaimed.

“What do you know about it Molly, I’m in my mind palace!”

“Oh Mishy darling, what are you thinking about?” Molly questioned. She of all people knew that this was not normal behaviour for Hamish. 

“Molly, I like this girl…” 

“Awwwwww Mish, that’s so cute! You’re growing up so fast. What she called?” 

“She’s called Annie…she’s in my science class, we are lab partners. She’s really brainy Molly! And pretty, her hair is auburn and straight, and her brown eyes glisten in the light!” 

“Oh, Hamish, come here…to think only ten years ago, I came to visit you in the ward you were born in! God, how time flies hey? Why don’t you ask your father’s about it when they get home from their case? I’m sure they would love to hear about her.” 

“Really Molly? 

“Of course they will sweetie.” Molly said as she wrapped a comforting arm around the young boy. 

*****

It was later that evening and both of Hamish’s parents were home. Sherlock was sitting at the dining table, that John insisted on having so they could have family meal times as much as possible, Hamish was sat, yet again, in his worn armchair and John was standing over the stove finishing off the curry that Harry had given him the recipe for. 

“Pa…can I talk to you about something?” 

“Hamish, remember we don’t keep secrets in this flat, anything you want to say to pa you can say in front of me.” Sherlock declared loudly without looking over his newspaper. 

“Okay dad. Well there is this girl at school…”

“John! You can deal with this!!!” Sherlock interjected as he looked over his paper directly at his lover, eyes wide open in fear. 

“Sherlock, it was going to happen one day.” John chuckled as he carried the pan of curry to the centre of the circular table. “So, my little Mish, what is she like?” 

“She’s really brainy! And pretty!” 

Sherlock sat in silence, absorbed by his mind palace, in complete shock. John and Hamish exchanged a look and laughed. Sherlock glanced up and retorted dryly with a wink at his son. 

“Well your pa knows a lot about women, don’t you?” 

“Just eat your dinner will you!” John fired at his husband like a commander in battle.  
Sherlock did as he was instructed, but just before the spoon entered his mouth he coughed a chesty cough.

“Sarah” Blurted out Sherlock. 

“AAAHHHH” John shouted as he threw the oven gloves into Sherlock’s face. 

Chapter 10 – 

It was raining. The rain poured and poured out of the grey gloomy sky like Niagara Falls. As there were no cases, both Sherlock and John had taken themselves to the sofa where they were tangled up in each other’s limbs. John kept fidgeting round to check his shinny Rolex watch, which Sherlock had bought for him for their first anniversary, subconsciously to keep track of how late Hamish was from school. 

“Love, Hamish is fine. He is probably sheltering somewhere.” Sherlock murmured into John’s soft blonde but slightly greying hair.

“How do you know that?” Smiled John in awe (his husband never ceases to amaze him with his observational talents). 

“His coat is hanging up in the hall way. Unless he has taken to being Mycroft and carrying an umbrella, then he should be sheltering to stay dry. The problem is with you John, you see but do not observe.” 

The street door slams shut. Both the consulting detective and doctor looked at each other in complete alarm. Before either one of them could speak, a rather wet looking Hamish, with puffy red eyes, entered the room. 

“DO NOT SPEAK TO ME! I DO NOT WANT DINNER! I DO NOT WANT TO BE DISTURBED! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!” 

With that, Hamish stomped up the stairs to the upstairs bedroom that used to be his pa’s.  
“I deduce that girl of his doesn’t like him. He’s acting just like you used to when a female wasn’t interested back.”

“Was I really that bad Sherlock? Actually don’t answer that. So who is going to talk to him?” John said calmly. 

“Of course you’re going to have to talk to him. I can’t. I’m not the bisexual one in this marriage. I have no clue with women.” 

“You don’t have a clue about men either.” John giggled as he walked up the stairs to face the wrath of a heart broken preteen boy. 

*****

*KNOCK KNOCK* 

“Go away pa, I know it’s you!” Hamish sniffled into his blue and white stripy pillow case.  
“Hamish, please, I’m only trying to help.” John slowly opened the door, closed it a jar and sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing his son’s back. 

“She…she…she doesn’t like me pa” Hamish wailed. 

“I know Mishy I know. I understand girls a little.” 

“How do you pa, you’re with dad! Oh I didn’t mean to say that, that sounded mean!” 

John smiled softly “You know Sarah, the lady that I work with?” 

Hamish nodded slowly. 

“Well, she used to be my girlfriend. You know like Jessie J likes both men and women. Well your old pa is the same. Now I’m not saying you should go find yourself a man, but maybe this girl isn’t right for you. There are plenty more fish in the sea and you’re still young. Now, let’s get you warmed up and dried off.”

Chapter 11 – 

“I DON’T CARE SHERLOCK! FOR THE LAST TIME I AM TELLING YOU NO MORE BLOODY BODY PARTS IN THE FRIDGE!!!” 

*SLAM*

Hamish locked himself away in his room and buried his head into his knees and started crying. He knew that when his parents argued it was their special way of sorting things out, but he never liked it. He got out his Samsung Galaxy and text Fran, Molly’s niece who was Hamish’s lifelong friend, saying ‘They won’t shut up! Please make them!’ and then put his phone on the soft carpeted bedroom floor. Even with his door closed, Hamish could still hear word for word what the two men who shouting about. 

“But John…I…” 

“NO BUTS WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES! YOU PROMISED NO MORE!” 

“It was just a foot…”

“A FOOT?! RIGHT I’VE HAD ENOUGH I’M LEAVING! ACTUALLY NO…” 

Hamish could hear the sound of a bag being unzipped and the sound of belongings being stuffed inside. 

“YOU CAN LEAVE SHERLOCK!” 

“John, love, I’m sorry I promise…”

“OUT NOW!!!” 

*SLAM*

By this time Hamish was now a blubbering mess. He kicked over his music stand and pushed over his desk. Then finally ended his anger by punching the wall repeatedly.  
John froze. Hand pushed against the front door and was panting with anger and infuriation. He heard the banging from upstairs. 

“Oh god Hamish…” 

The ex-army doctor darted up the stairs and swung open his son’s door. His vision zoned in on one thing. The blood that poured from his venerable son’s knuckles. He wrapped Hamish in a warm, cuddly embrace. 

“Hamish, are you okay? I’m sorry. Me and dad argue sometimes, it’s just the way adults deal with  
things okay? We don’t mean to upset one another or you. Everything will be fine…”

“HOW CAN IT BE FINE? YOU KICKED DAD OUT! THAT’S WHAT FRAN’S MUM DID AND THAT’S WHY FRAN’S DAD IS LIVING IN A B AND B!” 

“Shhhh... I still love dad very much Hamish…I just got mad that’s all, I’m sure he will come back soon, now let me check those knuckles of yours.” 

*****

Sherlock looked at the time on his phone. 21.32. It had been ten and a half hours since the domestic back at his home. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Greg looked at him with a comforting look and for this first time, since what felt forever, Sherlock broke down in tears. Greg hugged him in a full bear hug, while Molly looked over nervously from the kitchen. 

“It’s okay Sherlock, I’m sure John will calm down soon.”

*MESSAGE RING TONE*

“See I bet that’s him now. Now you are more than welcome to sleep on the sofa tonight if you wish. We all know how angry John can get sometimes. I don’t really want to be sending you into a  
battlefield.” 

Sherlock rubbed his eyes dry and checked his text. It read: *Hamish misses you Sherlock. He just wants to hear your voice again and to be honest so do I <3 facetime NOW!* Sherlock’s face beamed. 

“Look we told you it would be okay.” Molly chirped from the doorway.

*****

“Pa answer it! Answer the call now!” Hamish cried with excitement. “Hello dad! Are you okay?” 

“Hamish what have you done to your hand?” Sherlock responded full of fear. 

“Oh I ummm…I’ll explain in the morning. Hehe. Where are you staying dad?” 

“He’s with us kiddo.” Greg interjected as he slipped his head into view. “Oh and John are you there?” 

“Yes Greg?” John asked as he slipped Hamish on to his lap. 

“He’s clean” Greg winked and disappeared out of shot again. 

“So dad, when will you be home?” 

“Probably in the morning Mish. We all know pa can be fiery as dragon for a whole day after a spat.” 

“Oi! I’m not half as bad as you love!” John laughed. 

“Well my little Mish I think it’s time you went off to bed. Or you will sleep in and miss me coming home.” 

“Okay dad, miss you, nighty night.” 

“Goodnight to you and love you Mishy Moo. Has he gone John?” 

“Yes he has. Look Sherlock, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get mad at you…” 

“Ssshhh John, I should be sorry, look I’ll buy the milk for a week, deal?” 

“Deal, now if you don’t mind Sherlock love, I’m going to bed too. Love you…” 

“I love you too John.” 

*****

The next morning, Sherlock snuck into the bedroom and slid next to his lover and kissed his neck. 

“Good morning sexy…” Sherlock whispered into John’s small ears. 

“Hmmm…good morning to you too…” 

Both men started kissing passionately and after a while John slowly went down and was about to put his mouth over Sherlock’s…

“DAD YOU’RE HOME! Pa? Why are you under the covers?” Hamish tilted his head to one side, looking quizzical. 

“Clueing for looks Hamish.” John said as he rose back to the surface. “How about you get dressed and we have a family day today at the beach or something and if you’re good Fran can come too.” 

“That’s a great idea.” Hamish said excitedly. And with that he sprinted back up to his room and slammed the door. 

“Sherlock why did we have son?”

Sherlock bursted out into a laughing fit. 

“I dunno John I honestly don’t know…”

Chapter 12 – 

“Now you two,” John said staring both 14 year old in the eye. “I want you home by six o’clock at the latest okay? Both of you are to stay together at all times and if anything happens I want you to call me straight away. Got it?” 

“Yes…” sighed Fran and Hamish in their excitement to leave the flat. 

“Now have a nice day in town…” 

“And no kissing!” Sherlock interjected as he took the moment to divert himself from his experiment. 

“Dad! I don’t like Fran like that anyway,” Hamish replied bashfully wish embarrassment as he opened the door for Fran to get through. 

“And remember…” John called after them.

“Yes, yes I know six o’clock!” Hamish finished. 

John sighed and flumped down on the long sofa, put his elbows on his knees and looked out of the window. 

“John, I honestly don’t know why you worry so much. Both kids are very streetwise and have numerous feelings for each other to look after one another,” Sherlock said as he walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“I know, I know but something today just doesn’t feel quite right.” 

*****

The air was crisp and the leaves were crunchy as the autumn season began to take its toll. Hamish held Fran’s hand, as they ran through the park, laughing and giggling until they fell over and fell on the auburn mattress of leaves on the ground. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few moments before a child’s scream filled the air. Hamish sprang into action, pulled Fran back up and darted towards the cry. There was a little girl hanging on to a branch off the edge of the sheer drop that loomed over the river bank. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll get you back up!” Hamish reassured the child as he took off his Barbour Boys Fauntleroy coat and thrust it to the ground, just before he got his navy blue scarf and passed one end to Fran to hold, while he tied the other around his wrist. Fran grabbed his hand and looked at him as if to say be careful, and with that, Hamish started abseiling down the bank face. 

“Take my hand hun,” Said the brave teenager as he offered a hand to the quivering toddler. The little brunette girl clung to him like a baby monkey and stayed very still until Hamish was back on the path. Once at the top Hamish checked the young girl over for any injuries that she could have obtained by the fall. 

“You seem fine sweetie, is your mummy or daddy around? Hang on Fran?” 

Hamish swooped his vision around the park in a manic search for his Fran. That was when it all went black. 

*****

“I’m going to call them Sherlock. They are late.” John said frantically while pacing up and down the living room of 221B. 

“Love, it is only ten minutes past six. They probably couldn’t get a taxi on time. Give it a little longer.” Sherlock reassured without looking over his daily paper. 

*SHERLOCK’S MOBILE RINGS* 

John darts for the mobile, answers and listens to the voice on the end of the line. He zones out, hangs up and puts the IPhone back on the table. The colour drains from the Doctor’s face. 

“John? John! What’s wrong?” Sherlock panicked as he jumped up to hold John by the shoulders. 

“Moriarty has Hamish…” John whispered. 

*****

When Hamish finally woke up he looked around at his surroundings to see nothing but a dingy dark looking room. He heard a scream from across the room and saw a man in a Westwood suit towering over a defenceless Fran with a knife to her neck. 

“GET OFF HER NOW!” Hamish yelled as he sprinted over and put the man in a headlock. The man through Hamish next to Fran like he was a ragdoll. 

“Awwww how ordinary, little Hamish is in love, maybe your more like you Pa than you realise.” The man chuckled. 

Hamish put an arm around Fran’s shoulder and pulled her crying face into his chest to comfort her. 

“What do you want with us? My dad and pa will be here soon and will get us out of here!” Hamish said bravely but with a slight scared twinge to it. 

“You really are ordinary aren’t you compared to your dad. And that is the plan little Hamish. You’re dad owes me something and I will get it.” The scary looking man leant closer to Hamish’s face, just as Hamish said…

“Well why does my dad owe you anything? He doesn’t have to you know…”

“He does ‘CAUSE THAT’S WHAT PEOPLE DO!!!” 

***** 

Sherlock and John held hands as they sat in the back of Greg’s police car as they followed the trace of Moriarty’s phone call. 

“It’s all my fault…I shouldn’t have let them to the park today, I knew something wasn’t right…” John hyperventilated.  
Sherlock slapped John in the face, leaving a red hand mark. 

“John calm down, please…” 

John looked into his partner’s eyes and saw something he never thought he had seen since Hamish being born. Fear. 

“Right, we are here guys, the minute it starts getting nasty in there, call me, no harm is coming to any of you, you hear me?” Greg ordered.

Neither men responded as they stepped out of the vehicle and headed towards the abandoned factory that loomed in front of them. 

***** 

“Ah, how nice of you to have joined us boys.” Moriarty taunted as he held out a sinister welcoming hand that pointed towards the two young teenagers. 

“Let them go.” John demanded as he walked through the door. 

“How about no, Doctor Watson-Holmes. Not until your little Sherlock here gives me what he owes me.” Moriarty said in a psychotic whisper. 

“My husband doesn’t owe you any…” 

“What do I owe you Moriarty.” Sherlock interrupted. 

“You still owe me a fall Sherlock. You never did die from St Barts. You framed me.” Moriarty grimaced. 

“Okay, on the bases that you let John take my son and his not so secret girlfriend out of here, I will take that fall.” Sherlock sighed as he dropped eye contact with Moriarty as he tried to avoid John’s. Hamish’s eyes doubled in size through fear, as he covered Fran’s ears to attempt to block her hearing. 

“Sherlock no…” John whispered. 

“Fine take them away.” Moriarty said as he picked up the children and threw them into John’s arms. 

“Go John.” 

John led the teens out of the factory, but with one long look over his shoulder he said “Just one last thing Sherlock, please please please have a plan…”

“Oh look, poor old Sherlock about to take the fall, he’s turning ordinary, oh what a bore…” Moriarty chanted. 

“Get on with it, I don’t have time for games.” 

“Oh Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, you should do, you got my lover Sebastian, locked up and now I’m left with his hardened daughter in return.” Moriarty raises his gun to Sherlock’s head. “Now you must pay…” 

“VATICAN CAMEOS!” John’s familiar voice shouted. Sherlock ducked to the floor, before Moriarty understood what was going on. 

*BANG* 

Moriarty’s corpse fell to the damp cold floor with a thud. John ran over to Sherlock. 

“Are you that stupid that you were going to die for us? What did I wish for last time huh? Don’t be dead! Don’t be dead Sherlock Holmes…I can’t believe you…” John roared in Sherlock’s face.

“John you talk too much…” Sherlock bent down and kissed John over and over again until everything else was a blur.


End file.
